supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Daisy
Daisy is a playable Mario series princess in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) as also princesses Peach and Rosalina. She is voiced by Deanna Mustard in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) and the whole Super Mario series. Her first appearence is Super Mario Land. She did not appear in the game High School Musical 8: Makin the Cut! She was a princess from the Super Mario series. She was a contestant on Wipeout Canada after the arm wrestling rematch from Gabriella and Kelsi. Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. Her first appearance was in 1989 in Super Mario Land, in which she is kidnapped by the tyrannical alien Tatanga, who plans to marry her and rule her kingdom. Daisy later appeared in NES Open Tournament Golf as Luigi's caddy. She then appeared in Mario Tennis, after which she began appearing in Mario sports and party games. She also appears in the Mario Kart series, most recently in Mario Kart 7 as an unlockable character. She has been a playable character in every Mario Party game except for the first two and Mario Party Advance. Daisy's latest appearance was in Mario Sports Mix. The infant version of herself, Baby Daisy, debuted in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character, and also appears in Mario Super Sluggers. Daisy's first voice actress was Kate Fleming in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Daisy's next voice actress was Jen Taylor, who provided her voice in Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4, and Mario Party 5. In every other game, Daisy has been and is currently voiced by Deanna Mustard. Outside video games, Daisy appears as a main character in the 1993 Super Mario Bros. film, and was played by Samantha Mathis. She also appears in the comic books. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Daisy also has multiple stickers and a trophy. Daisy's wardrobe has always been similar to Princess Peach's, with more personal defining traits than the outfits of other Mario characters such as Mario and Luigi. In her most common design, Daisy has red hair past her shoulders with flipped up ends, a pale complexion, a round face, and large, sapphire-blue eyes. Unlike Peach who has multiple, thin lashes, Daisy has two, thick eyelashes. She does not wear thick lipstick, but her lips have been shown to have a defining rosy shade. She wears a yellow dress with two orange panniers, two orange frills, red-orange high heels, white wrist-length floral gloves, and a collar. For her standard jewelry, Daisy wears a mint-green flower pendant, matching mint-green flower earrings, and a golden crown with a mint-green flower in the center and back with two rubies at each side. In her early appearances prior to Mario Party 4, her hair was much longer; she wore a ruby crown with a yellow flower in the center and back with two emeralds on each side, and a yellow and white dress with a white sash; her pendant and earrings were blue; and her skin was tan during the Nintendo 64 era. Many people often think of her as being Luigi's love interest, as seen in the ''Super Mario Bros.'' film, and a statue of herself and Luigi dancing together (as both babies and adults) appeared in Mario Kart Wii. The same strategy guide which names Toadette as a sister of Toad, refers to Peach and Daisy as cousins. Mario Kart Wii Strategy Guide: "Hi, I'm Daisy! Peach's cousin is louder and less proper, but she's always friendly to Mario and Luigi for saving her from Tatanga the Mysterious Spaceman." This statement is yet to be used in the games, however. Wipeout Canada In Wipeout Canada, she is from Ottawa until episode 3, and then she moved to Hamilton from episode three to present and the current. She says Finally the moment you have been all waiting for Allen Ford. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ASBB Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:canada